This invention relates to a device for use in performing a sit-up exercise to strengthen the abdominal muscles.
It is a common practice to restrain the instep portion of the foot when an exerciser performs a sit-up exercise. Various forms of exercise apparatus have existed to facilitate such exercising. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,434, there is provided a device, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, that has a clamping member 1 for securement to the bottom of a door 4 or other structure that can accomplish the same end purpose. A transverse tubular member 2, which restrains the instep portion of the foot by engaging therewith is, rigidly supported by a bracket 3 from the clamping member. For height adjustment of the tubular member so as to be able to engage with different sizes of feet, it is further provided with a rectangular sleeve mounted on the tubular member and adapted to be angularly positioned on the tubular member. Although this device is equipped with height adjustment it is still desirable to develop a device of more simplified construction for ease of handling and reduction in transportation packing size.